Everything
by Amaterasu Sonne
Summary: Era apenas mais uma manhã de sol no santuário, enquanto todos se ocupavam dos treinos Milo se ocupava em observar uma certa amazona...


Recomendo que a leitura seja embalada pela música _Everything_ do Michael Bublé. Espero que gostem...

Milo se levantava apressado saindo para o campo de treinamento. Perdeu a hora novamente, pensava enquanto descia as escadarias das 12 casas correndo.

Ao avistar de longe o campo acalmou-se percebendo que o treino do dia ainda não havia iniciado e pode caminhar com mais serenidade até o local.

Ele seguia animado, adorava aquelas manhãs gregas com sol forte e céu aberto. Aproximando-se um pouco mais avistou Shaina treinando algumas amazonas novatas.

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car_

_Você é uma estrela cadente, você é o carro da fuga_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_

_Você é a linha na areia quando eu vou longe demais_

_You're the swimming pool on an August day_

_Você é a piscina num dia de agosto_

_And you're the perfect thing to say_

_E você é a coisa perfeita para se dizer_

Adorava observá-la quando estava treinando, sempre mantendo sua postura altiva e destemida, tão forte quanto mortal. Tão letal em um campo de batalhas quanto ele próprio, pensou rindo dos próprios pensamentos.

Há algum tempo se sentiria profundamente insultado ao ter suas habilidades comparadas às de uma amazona.

Não sabia dizer ao certo quando desenvolveu este tipo de admiração por ela, mas ficar observando-a em treinamento o deixava encantado, tão encantado como costumava ficar ao observá-la em qualquer outra situação cotidiana.

Com estes pensamentos e sem se dar conta se aproximava de onde a amazona estava, que era exatamente a direção oposta para onde deveria seguir.

And you play it coy, but it's kind cute

E você se faz de tímida, e é meio que engraçadinho

Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do

Oh, quando você sorri para mim, você sabe exatamente o que faz

Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true

Querida, não finja que você não sabe que é verdade

Cause you can see it when I look at you

Porque você vê quando eu olho para você

- Perdeu alguma coisa cavaleiro? Shaina perguntou ao perceber o insistente olhar sobre si e a injustificada proximidade de Milo.

- Nada que possa me ajudar a encontrar amazona! Ele respondeu com a altivez que lhe era peculiar.

Droga de mulher de temperamento difícil, pensava se dirigindo ao seu lado do campo. Não entendia que graça ela via em afrontá-lo constantemente.

Ao chegar ao lado oposto da arena percebeu que seus companheiros já se preparavam para iniciar o treino.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

E nessa vida louca, e por esses tempos malucos

It's you, it's you, you make me sing

É você, É você, Você me faz cantar

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

Você é cada frase, Você é cada palavra, Você é tudo

Inexplicavelmente Milo não conseguia se concentrar inteiramente, sempre observando Shaina do outro lado da arena. Não sabia se era o jeito selvagem e ferino, tão próprio dela que a deixava ainda mais bela aos seus olhos.

Não entendia bem o que houve, ou como aconteceu, mas era inegável que desde que a vira sem a máscara ficou encantado por aquele rosto quase angelical e pelo contraste marcante com o temperamento intratável daquela mulher.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well

Você é um carrossel, você é um poço dos desejos

And you light me up, when you ring my bell

E você me ilumina, quando lembro de você

You're a mystery, you're from outerspace

Você é um mistério, você é do espaço sideral

You're every minute of my everyday

Você é cada minuto do meu cada dia

E desde então não sossegou tentando se aproximar.

Implicava, brigava, chegaram a treinar juntos e quase se matarem na arena. Todas tentativas vãs de Milo para chamar a atenção dela.

Mas ele era persistente, ora jamais desistiria de um objetivo tão intangível quanto o de se aproximar daquela mulher.

Se candidatou a todas as missões para as quais ela foi designada, disputou todos os postos que interessavam a ela.

E ameaçou de morte todos os que ousaram tentar se aproximar dela.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man

E eu não posso acreditar que sou seu homem

And I get to kiss you baby just because I can

E eu te beijo meu amor só porque eu posso

Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through

O que quer que venha no nosso caminho nós perceberemos

And you know that's what our love can do

E você sabe que é isso que nosso amor pode fazer

Mas finalmente obteve seu intento e conseguiu se aproximar dela, mal conseguia acreditar que estavam juntos há meses.

Bem, quase ninguém acreditava já que durante os treinamentos ela se dirigia a ele da maneira intratável que lhe era habitual.

Mas Milo sequer se importava, contanto que todas as noites pudesse acompanhar o fechamento daqueles olhos de felina e envolver com os braços seu corpo delicado enquanto ela pegava no sono ao seu lado.

Ela podia implicar com ele durante os treinamentos o quanto quisesse, ele pensava quando a flagrou o olhando de soslaio.

Shaina apenas esboçou um sorriso e deu uma piscadela marota para ele, Milo mal podia esperar pelo fim do dia quando os dois poderiam seguir juntos para casa.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

E nessa vida louca, e por esses tempos malucos

It's you, it's you, you make me sing

É você, É você, Você me faz cantar

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

Você é cada frase, Você é cada palavra, Você é tudo

____x____x____x___x___

Oi Pessoal,

Escutei esta música e pensei neste casal.

Espero que tenham gostado, eu me divirto muito escrevendo sobre esses dois!

Bjus,

A.


End file.
